As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc.
In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information; and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, IHS mobility is increasingly becoming a pillar of today's business strategy. It is transforming productivity, business processes, customer interaction, and servicing. But greater mobility presents unique challenges. Key among these challenges is minimizing downtime and remotely servicing devices and IHS environments.
To participate in remote remediation and recovery, a conventional IHS relies upon its Operating System (OS) or service OS being capable of being executed, and/or upon its hardware being healthy, so that it can communicate with a remote remediation and recovery service.